


And we Run

by Akheronrambles (Thestalkerone)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestalkerone/pseuds/Akheronrambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And we run, we always run. We run from death, from life, from everything. Now is the time to stop running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And we Run

**Author's Note:**

> ohmylord 60!
> 
> SIXTY!
> 
> And one Kudos!
> 
> (Dear Guest, thank you. That just bolstered my confidence so much!)

* * *

"Run

Like the wind in the moors

Like the sound in the air

Like the flap of a wing

Like the beat of a dance

For they are coming

They are coming for you

They are the forces of the High Lady Nyx

Run

For they kill without thought

Destroy with no reason

Stopped only by one command

Run  For they cannot be killed

For they chase evermore

For there is no end

Run"

* * *

 

"Run"

It's the last word you hear, before you're set down against the cold, unyielding earth. The earth which you once took sustenance from, the earth which once was your source of survival. Now it is a hindrance, an obstacle in your way. One misstep, in your haste and you fall to your death for there are traps on the ground. The hard, painful soil grits against your feet as you stand shakily, the word still echoing in your ears. Battle is all around you, and you will die if you stay. You have no intention to, and so you run. 

* * *

 

"Run"

This time, the word is of excitement. Your first child, born in the time of peace takes their first long steps. Feelings of solace and comfort work their way into your soul as you watch. A hopeful smile flutters onto your face, your heart lifting. You never want your child, your flesh and blood to go through what you did. To struggle for life, to fight for the right to just exist. 

* * *

 

"Run"

It's the last word you'll ever say. Your children and grandchildren gather around you and you think you can see your destined's spirit next to you, waiting. Waiting for you to close your eyes, to succumb to the Eternal Rest. Waiting to take you away from sickness and pain and disease. Waiting to take you away from old age, life, hurt through death. It's a reminder to be strong and brave, to trust and to keep close the ones you love the most. That's the word you leave with them as you finally let out one last breath.  The world goes silent, just for one moment and all you see is black. 

* * *

 

"Run

And so they did

For the forces of Lady Hemera

Have succeeded

They who walk with light in their feet

Those who step with grace

And run with speed

They have succeeded

They have chased out the forces

The forces of Lady Nyx

And so the People lived in peace and prosperity

For evermore

But until They come again

The land is quiet

And so they ran"

* * *

 

 

Epilogue:

Your eyes open, you see your beloved shining so brightly next to you. You're on the biggest ship you've ever seen and you take their hand. The door opens into a gallery of starlight and below that, an empty space. You give a last smile, letting go of their hand and you step out into the void. You don't know where you're going, but you do so anyway. Your mind is calm and peaceful and you breathe in and out. Just doing that. 

Now you are truly gone. You fall, eternally, the smile still on your face. And the world shakes, the world mourns the passing of the one who changed everything.  You are gone. 

* * *

 

\- fin -


End file.
